The Fourth Stone
by JMFearless
Summary: This is a story set two years after Dark Cloud 2. A New Atlamillia has been uncovered.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 2 but Amouri, Maya, and the Black Atlamillia are mine.

Please review this story.

The Fourth Stone

Prologue

The ground outside the temple was dark, but had anyone been observing, they would have barely been able to make out the figure of a man and a woman exploring the area. The two were digging furiously, obviously looking for something. The woman turned to the man. **"Do you think it's really here Amouri?"** the woman asked him. The man called Amouri looked at her. **"It had better be,"** he said, **"It's our only chance. Hey, wait. I hit something."** He stopped digging and reached underneath the soil. When he brought his hand up, he held a perfectly round, black stone. **"Maya,"** he said, **"I found it. Let's go, we have to hurry."**

The battle raged on, but it was quickly becoming a losing effort. The changelings were too strong. Unless Amouri and Maya returned quickly, they would certainly lose. The stone was supposed to be dangerous, but it was their only chance of stopping the changelings. He watched as the changelings advanced forward, killing his men left and right. **"General,"** a voice called to him from a distance. He turned to see Amouri and Maya running toward him. **"We got the stone"** Amouri said. The general nodded. **"Let's put it to use before we're all dead." **Amouri looked out and nodded back. He concentrated on the black stone, which had bound itself to his wrist. He called on its power, which would allow him to summon and control things from the past. He called on a great dragon rumored to have once roamed the area upon which this castle was built. Sure enough, the Dragon appeared in front of the castle. **"Attack,"** Amouri commanded the dragon. The dragon flew over the Changeling army and breathed a large burst of black fire. The fire spread over the lands, taking on a life of its own. The changelings were burned one by one, until not a single one was left. Amouri smiled. **"Looks like we won, General,"** Amouri said, then crumpled over on the spot. When this happened, the Dragon disappeared. **"Amouri,"** Maya said, **"Are you all right?"** Amouri waited a moment, and then stood up. **"I'm fine,"** he said, **"But Amouri isn't here anymore. I am someone else all together." **Amouri raised his wrist and called upon the power of the black Atlamillia. This time he summoned the entire army of changelings that he had just defeated. **"Destroy them," **he commanded, when the changelings appeared. The attack was vicious. Maya was the only one who survived.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Monica Raybrandt was having trouble sleeping. She had just woken up from a dark nightmare. A large group of changelings, being commanded by a man she had never seen before. He was ordering them to kill several humans. Monica was scared. She had the impression that this was way more than a dream. She chanced a look over at her desk and her fears were confirmed. Her Atlamillia was blue again. It had been dormant for two years, but apparently, it had reawakened. It was really strange. If her Atlamillia was awake, than this was definitely a big deal. She had to go find Max. Luckily, she still knew how to travel without Time Gates now. A little something she had picked up from research on the Atlamillia. She concentrated on the time and place she wanted: 100 years in the past, the town of Palm Brinks.

Max hurried through the town of Palm Brinks, looking for Cedric. His Atlamillia was red again. He was sure that meant something dangerous was going on. He was running so hard he bumped into another person. **"Sorry,"** he said, standing up and brushing himself off. He reached down to help the other person up and gasped. **"Monica?"** he asked, surprised. Monica stood up and brushed herself off. **"Hey Max,"** she said, **"Good to see you."** Max nodded. **"You too,"** he said, **"But I think we have a problem."** He showed her his Atlamillia and she nodded. **"Mine too,"** she said, **"Plus I've been having these weird dreams. I think something bad is happening."** Max nodded. **"We should go see Crest,"** he said, **"If only we had a Time Gate." **Monica smiled.** "We don't need one,"** he said, **"Just concentrate on the time and place that you want."** Max nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on the Starlight Temple, 100 years in the future.

Crest stood before the Moon Crystal, seeking an answer. She had been visited by a strange woman, calling herself Aurora. Crest was certain that wasn't her real name, but she wouldn't pry in this case. Aurora had come to her, telling her that a disaster was on the rise, but had passed out before she could give specifics. Crest heard footsteps behind her and turned. Max and Monica were running towards her. **"Crest,"** Max called, **"We have to show you something."** They held up their Atlamillia stones. **"So,"** Crest said, **"They've reawakened. It must be worse than I thought." **A voice spoke up from behind. **"It is,"** the voice said. Crest turned to see Aurora, awake and standing. "**Max, Monica,"** Crest said, **"This is Aurora. She knows something about what's going on here."** Aurora nodded. **"My name isn't Aurora,"** she said, **"My name is Maya. I know why your stones have reactivated. It happened four days ago."** She paused for a breath. **"I'm a soldier,"** she said, **"The kingdom I fight for was at war with a group of rouge changelings that had started attacking people. Myself and another soldier named Amouri went looking for something we had heard about: A Black Atlamillia."** Max and Monica gasped in unison. Maya nodded and continued speaking. **"We found the stone. It allows the user to summon things from the past, even things that are dead,"** she explained, **"Amouri used it to stop the changelings, but then something strange happened. It was like Amouri became possessed by the stone or something. He summoned the entire changeling army and ordered them to kill us all. I was the only one who survived the attack."** Monica shuddered. **"So,"** she asked, **"How will we stop him?"** Maya appeared to consider that question. **"I think we have to destroy the stone,"** she said, **"The only problem is how we're going to fight him. He's so powerful."** Monica considered. **"We'll need something that can counter the Black Atlamillia."** Crest spoke up.** "The Crystal may tell me something,"** she said, **"Let us look."** Crest turned to the Crystal and concentrated on it, seeking an item that might counter the power of the Black Atlamillia. After an hour or so of searching, the answer came. **"The Crystal shows me an item, hidden somewhere in Max's time,"** Crest said, **"It's a magical armband, not unlike the ones that you use, Monica. But this one is made of silver and gold. If I'm right, this armband should be able to send the creatures summoned by the Black Atlamillia back to where they came from."** Monica nodded. **"Do you know where it is?"** she asked. Crest shook her head. **"The Crystal isn't showing me the exact location, but I've narrowed it down to four places. It's either in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood, Starlight Canyon, Ocean's Roar Cave or Mount Gundor."** Max nodded grimly. **"I guess we'll have to look in all of them until we find it,"** he said, "**We'd better head for Sindain then."** Max, Monica, and Maya made ready to head for Sindain.

Amouri knew that the Maya would alert those two brats. He would be well prepared. They would have to search the four areas in Max's time. He knew exactly what do. He had summoned the perfect ally for the job. He turned to the hooded figure next to him. **"Are you ready to serve me?"** he asked. The figure nodded. **"Yes Master,"** he said, **"I will summon the creatures now. They won't stop us without a fight."**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Max awoke the next morning and headed outside. The three of them had spent the previous day gathering supplies and weapons for the trip into the forest. Maya and Monica were already awake when he got outside. **"Are we ready to go?"** he asked, running over to them. Monica nodded. **"I think so,"** she said, **"We had better get in there."** When they made sure all of their weapons were in good order, they made their way to the Rainbow Butterfly Wood. Maya looked around as they entered the first area of the wood. **"Something's wrong in here,"** she said, **"I'm sensing something dark."** Max nodded. **"They're probably monsters,"** he said, **"Me and Monica have fought them in here before."** No sooner had the words come out of his mouth then three Skeleton Soldiers appeared in front of them. **"The Master sends his regards,"** one of them declared, **"Prepare to die."** The three skeletons charged forward in a group and were bested easily. **"That's it?"** Maya said, **"That was nothing."** Monica looked at her grimly and shook her head.**"That was too easy,"** Monica said, **"I'm sure they'll send more."** More monsters appeared suddenly. **"I hate being right,"** Monica said, **"I guess we'll have to fight them."** They fought through the monsters until they reached the exit for that floor. They continued fighting through the forest in this manner until they reached a seemingly empty room. **"Look"** Maya said, **"It's the armband. Or at least part of it."** She ran towards the armband piece, only to be blocked by an orange rift opened in mid air. **"Orange,"** Max said, **"Monica, do you think Amouri could have brought him back?"** Monica nodded grimly. **"Who?"** Maya asked, **"Who do you mean?"** Max looked at her and then back at the rift. **"Someone that we fought two years ago,"** he said, **"His name is Sirus. He had an orange Atlamillia."** A giant creature came through the rift. It was a green dragon monster with sharp red fangs. **"I am Avana,"** the creature stated, **"My master says goodbye."** With that the creature attacked, releasing bolts of lightning from its mouth. Max, Monica, and Maya could barely avoid the bolts. **"How are we going to fight that thing?" **Monica asked, **"We can't even get close."** Max considered that question for a moment. Then he had an idea. **"Monica,"** he said, **"Come with me. Maya, do you think you can keep the things attention for a few minutes?"** Maya nodded. Monica looked at Max, and then followed him. **"What do you have in mind?"** she asked, **"You think you see a weak spot?"** Max nodded at her. **"Look on its head,"** he said, **"That gem is the same color as his bolts. I think if we can take it out, it might cut off its range attack."** Monica nodded. **"How?"** she asked, **"We can't attack that gem from close range. It's too high."** Max looked at her. **"I know,"** he said, **"Can't your sword absorb magic attacks?"** Monica nodded again, understanding. **"You're right,"** she said, then ran towards the dragon. **"Hey,"** she called, **"I bet you can't hit me with those bolts!"** The dragon turned and fired a bolt directly at Monica, which she deftly blocked and absorbed into her sword, an ability that was inherent in her sword. She waited and absorbed three more bolts, then fired all off the energy back at the dragon, aiming it in the direction of the gem. The bolt hit the gem, which shattered into pieces. The other bolts stopped coming. **"Come on,"** Max said, "**Let's kill this thing."** Maya, Monica and Max attacked together and within a few moments, the dragon was down. **"Yes,"** Max said, **"Now let's get the armband."** Monica retrieved the piece and they moved on.

Amouri growled. **"Avana has failed me,"** he said, **"Your next creature had better be an improvement."** The figure in the hood responded. **"Don't worry,"** it said, **"This fight isn't over. Not by a long shot."**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Monica woke up the next morning, with her head pounding. She had slept well last night, but something felt wrong. She tried to move her hands, but discovered they were tied. She looked around, realizing how familiar the area was. **"The Lighthouse at the end of Starlight Canyon,"** she said,** "Why am I here?"** An imposing figure with silver hair approached. **"I think I can answer that question,"** he said to her. Monica's eyes flared with recognition. **"Gaspard,"** she said evenly, **"What am I doing here?"** Gaspard let out a smile.** "To put it simply,"** he said, **"You are bringing the other flies into the spider's web."** Monica nodded. It figured. Amouri was using her as bait for a trap. **"You should tell your master it wasn't necessary,"** she said, **"We were all going to come for him anyway."** Gaspard let out a smirk. **"Yes,"** he said, **"But then we would have had to fight you for this."** He held up the Blue Atlamillia. Monica gasped. **"You see,"** Gaspard responded, **"The master thinks you might be a nuisance to him if he lets you keep the stones,"** he said, **"And you'll make a nice insurance policy to make sure your friends won't try anything stupid. We'll be able to take both Atlamillia. And then you will all die. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a message to send."**

Maya was outside when Max came rushing over to her. **"Maya,"** he said, gasping for breath. "**I can't find Monica anywhere. I searched the entire valley."** Maya gasped and looked at him. **"Where do you think she is?"** she asked. Max shook his head grimly and looked down. **"I don't know,"** he said, **"But it's not like Monica to just disappear like this. Something must have happened to her."** No sooner had the words come out of Max's mouth than a condor began flying towards them. It dropped something from its talons, and then flew away as quickly as it had come. Max reached up with his hand and took what it dropped. **"It's a note,"** he said, then began to read it, **"I have taken your friend. If you want to see her again, come to the Lighthouse. I'll be waiting. Yours truly, Gaspard."** Max glared. **"Damn him,"** he said, scowling. Maya looked at him, concerned. **"You know him?"** she asked. Max nodded grimly, and then began to tell her about Gaspard. **"When we fought Sirus two years ago,"** he said, **"He was Sirus's right hand man. He died in the course of the battle."** Maya nodded, and then looked at then note, then back at Max. **"I guess we have no choice,"** she said, **"We have to go."** Max nodded and they made their way into Starlight Canyon. Unlike in the forest, they didn't encounter any monsters on the way to the Lighthouse. However, there were many complicated puzzles and obstacles. Apparently, Amouri enjoyed watching them struggle. They eventually made it to the Lighthouse and climbed the stairs. Sure enough, Gaspard was standing there. Monica was tied up in one corner of the lighthouse. "**Let her go, Gaspard!" **Max yelled at him. Gaspard shook his head.** "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, boy,"** he said, **"If you want her back, you'll have to give up that red stone around your neck."** Max fingered his Atlamillia. **"Max!" **Monica yelled, **"You can't do it! He'll kill us both!"** Max nodded. **"You want this stone,"** he said to Gaspard, "**Come take it."** Gaspard glared at him. **"I'll teach you,"** he said, moving towards Monica, **"I'm going to kill your pretty little friend."**

(Point of view change)

Monica waited as Gaspard approached her. She had known he would do that, but she was prepared. When he got close, she snapped the rope that bound her hands and tackled Gaspard. He was surprised, but he managed to throw her off. **"You asked for it,"** Gaspard said, **"I was just going to kill you quickly, but now we're going to have to do this the slow, painful way."** He closed his eyes and a familiar spell was cast over him. He began to change, becoming larger and made of fire. He had been changed into a demon that Max and Monica both recognized. They had fought this form of him two years ago in Heim Rada. Max charged the monster and attacked viciously while Monica went for her sword. Max's wrench didn't do much damage, but it was enough to buy time for Monica to arm herself. She rushed in on the attack, but it was no good. **"This isn't working,"** she said, **"We need a new plan."** Suddenly the monster winced. Max and Monica turned around. Maya was holding a bow and arrow. **"Enchanted weapons are my specialty,"** she said, **"They can even penetrate magic. We can use them to defeat the monster."** She reached into two scabbards at each of her sides. She took swords out of them and tossed one each to Max and Monica. **"Use them,"** she said, **"They can defeat him."** Max and Monica smiled and then charged the monster. Their repeated attacks were enough to defeat the monster form of Gaspard. Max began looking around. **"What are you looking for?"** Maya asked, and then she understood, **"The armband piece." **Max nodded, and then kept looking. It was Monica who spotted it. She ran over and grabbed it. **"That's two,"** she said, **"Guess our next stop is Oceans Roar Cave. We'd better get some sleep first. No telling what's in store for us there."**

**"Your monster was a bigger disappointment than the first,"** Amouri told Sirus, **"You have failed me twice now. Tell me why I should not send you back where you came from." **Sirus looked up at him. **"I am sorry, Master,"** he said, "**I will not fail you again."** Amouri scowled at him. **"You had better not," **he said, "**Or I will take away the force that keeps you alive. This time, I expect you to go face them personally."** Sirus nodded. **"Yes master,"** he said, **"As you command."**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Monica walked slowly through the Shigura Village. The third piece of the armband was here. She could feel it. She looked around and soon enough, she spotted the armband piece and found that her hand passed through it without resistance. She couldn't touch it. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned. Sirus stood in front of her, with his eyes closed.

**"Sirus!"** she called to him. He didn't respond. _What? _Monica thought, _He can't see me?_ Sirus began to speak to someone she couldn't see, but she had a pretty good guess who it was. **"Yes Master,"** Sirus said, **"When they get here, I'll take them down."** Monica gasped. This wasn't good. Sirus had something planned. What could it be?** "Monica!"** a voice called from somewhere far away. **"Wake up!"** Monica woke suddenly and looked around. **"What's going on?"** she asked, seeing Max standing over her. She knew where she was: Pau's house at Veniccio Coast. She realized she must have been dreaming. No doubt it had been Max who had called to her. **"Max,"** she said, **"I had a dream. More like a vision actually. I saw Sirus. He's waiting for us at the Shigura Village. I think he's got something planned. And Max, the armband piece is there."** Max nodded. **"We have no choice then,"** Max said, **"Whatever he has planned, we have to go."** Monica stood up slowly and nodded. Her, Max, and Maya got ready and made their way for Ocean's Roar Cave.

Sirus looked through the small crystal. **"Yes,"** he said, **"Come to me. You won't last long in here. Not with what I have in store. This time you'll be dealing with me. And if you thought I was tough last time, wait until you see this."** He laughed wickedly. _Master, _he thought to Amouri, _The curse is in place._ He smiled. Amouri's response was favorable. He was very pleased.

Monica felt weak as she walked through Ocean's Roar Cave. **"Guys,"** she said, **"I don't feel so good. Something feels wrong in here. I feel strange."** Max rushed over to her. "Monica," he said, noticing that she was barely able to hold her sword. He held his own sword aloft, but he was starting to feel weak too.** "I think…"** he gasped, **"I think there's some kind of curse on this place."** A new, yet familiar voice came out through the air.** "How very perceptive,"** Sirus said, walking towards them, **"It's a strength draining curse. And now, I'm going to kill all of you."** Sirus began attacking, using his Rose Storm attack. It was all the trio could do to avoid the roses. **"How…are…we going…to stop him?"** Maya gasped, breathing hard. Max forced himself to think, **"Monica!"** he shouted, **"Come with me, I have an idea."** Monica followed him as best she could. **"What are you thinking, Max?"** she asked. Max held up his sword as well as he was able. **"Maya said the swords are enchanted,"** he reflected, **"We can use them to destroy this spell."** Monica shook her head and looked at him. **"We don't have the strength,"** she said. Max grinned slightly. **"Not alone we don't,"** he said, **"But what if we used them together?"** Monica nodded. It was worth a shot. They both held up the swords and directed them to banish the curse. First they felt nothing, but then they gradually felt their strength returning. The three of them charged Sirus and he was readily defeated.

Amouri watched from his chamber inside the Dark Fortress, which he had created by corrupting the Fortress of Paznos. **"Arrgh,"** he grunted, **"Failure at every turn. That child was a disappointment. This time I will face them myself. All three of them will die."**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The village of Heim Rada was quiet. Maya stretched her arms. She knew it had to be early in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Amouri. She was going to half to fight him. She was sure of it. The spirit that had possessed Amouri had to be getting tired of losing. He would be showing up personally for this. Maya exited the Iron House to check out the area. She noticed that Max and Monica were already awake. **"Hey guys," **she said, walking over to them, **"You couldn't sleep either?" **Monica shook her head. **"Too many nightmares about what will happen if Amouri goes unchecked," **she said to Maya. Maya nodded slowly. **"Same here," **she said, "**I guess we had might as well get in there." **Max and Monica nodded together. They headed for the entrance to the Mount Gundor volcano.

Amouri watched the scene through the crystal he carried with him. **"Your suspicions are right, my dear Maya," **he said, **"You will be facing me here. But only if you can get past the rest of the mountain." **He drew on a spell, bending the mountain to his will. **"Let us see if you can deal with this," **he said, laughing.

Max felt very strange. The mountain was hotter than normally. When he had been here two years ago, the heat hadn't been this bad. **"I think…" **he gasped**, "I think Amouri is doing something to the mountain. The heat is worse than normal."** Monica looked over at him and nodded. She walked over to him slowly. **"Yeah," **she said, **"I feel it too. We should hurry."** They picked up the pace, making their way through each floor. At the peak, lava flows started to surge upward, towards them. **"Damn," **Monica said, **"Looks like he's expecting us. **They moved more quickly to avoid the flow, making there way down to the volcano mouth. They managed to evade the flow, but they saw what they had been expecting in the mouth of the volcano. **"Amouri," **Maya said, **"It's time for this to end." **Amouri turned towards and let out a wicked smile. **"I quite agree with you there," **he said, **"It's going to end with you three dead on the floor of this volcano." **He held his Atlamillia and summoned three changelings to his side. Max and Maya fought them off while Maya went searching for the armband piece, which she found readily. She put the four pieces together and placed the armband on her wrist. She fired three quick blasts, causing the changelings to disappear. Max and Maya charged him and attacked the Atlamillia, causing it to shatter to pieces. Amouri dropped to the floor, but a dark black mist started to flow out of the black stone. The mist took on a humanlike form and began to speak. **"I should thank you," **the mist said, **"If you hadn't broken the stone, I'd still be trapped in that human body. I am the spirit of the black stone. its true power lies in me." **The spirit smiled, or at least as much of a smile as it could. **"I think I will thank you," **it said, **"By destroying you, along with the rest of this world." **The spirit laughed and faded out. Maya ran over to Amouri, who was awake. **"Are you okay?" **she asked him. Amouri nodded. **"Yeah," **he said, **"But we have to go stop that thing. I think I know where it went." **Maya nodded. **"First thing tomorrow morning," **she said, **"You need to get some rest." **Amouri nodded and they made their way back to Heim Rada.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Gundorada Workshop was busy as usual, but it was busy in a different way this time. In addition to having corrupted Paznos, the spirit of the Black Atlamillia had corrupted the workers too. Now they were standing guard. Max, Monica, and Maya had decided to play it safe and not hurt the workers. Maya had crafted a spell that made them look like three more corrupted workers. They made their way for a jump gate and activated, taking them to the bridge of the corrupted Paznos. Sure enough, the spirit was waiting for them. **"You can drop the disguises now" **the spirit said, **"I know it's you." **Maya gestured and the spell vanished. **"We're here to finish you," **she said. The spirit apparently thought that was funny. **"You finish me?" **the spirit said, laughing sardonically, **"I'm going to have to disagree with you there. I'm going to destroy all three of you here. And then I am going to destroy this entire world. I'll revive all the dead humans. You will all be my servants." **Maya glared and charged the spirit, who knocked her down effortlessly. **"Physical attacks are no good against me," **the spirit declared, **"You're going to have to do a lot better than that." **Max looked over at Monica. **"The armband," **he whispered to her, **"If it reverses his power, maybe it hurts him too." **Monica nodded and fired three bolts from the armband at the spirit. They hit right on target and the spirit blanched. **"It's working," **Max said. Suddenly, Maya struck at the spirit again and this time, her sword made contact. **"Unbelievable," **she said, **"The armband has rendered it vulnerable." **Max, Monica, and Maya charged it together and eventually were able to bring it down. **"Yes," **Monica said, **"Looks like we won." ** Max grinned and nodded. **"That's good," **he said, **"I was worried when the swords wouldn't hit it." **Maya smiled and pumped her fist in the air. **"Looks like it's finally over," **she said, **"What a relief." **Suddenly, Monica keeled over. Max immediately rushed over to her side. **"What's wrong?" **he asked. Monica looked up at him. **"Tired," **she said, **"Not sure why." **Max caught a glimpse of something on the side of the armband. **"Oh no," **he said, **"I don't think we read this. This armband drains energy when you use it." **He reached for the armband and took it off of her wrist. Maya looked at her. **"She should be fine," **she said, **"She only fired six bolts. She just needs to rest." **Max smiled and helped Monica to her feet, allowing her to lean on his shoulder. **"Just take it easy," **he said, **"I've got you." **Monica smiled at him. **"Thanks Max," **she said. Max smiled back at her and nodded. **"It's okay," **he said, **"Let's get back to my time. You can rest for a while there." **Monica nodded and placed her free hand on her Atlamillia. She willed it to take them to Gerald's Mansion in the past.


	8. Epliogue

Epilogue

It was night time at Heim Rada and everything was quiet. Three lone figures were lying in the hot springs, talking to each other. **"He sure seems down about this," **Monica said, **"It must be really hard for him." **Maya nodded, looking at Monica. **"Amouri was always bothered by death," **she said, **"Everyone was surprised when he became a soldier in our army. It has to weigh really heavily on him that his body was used to kill people/" **Max nodded, then got up out of the hot spring and walked over to where Amouri was standing. **"Hey big guy," **he said, **"You all right?" **Amouri turned to him. **"Fine," **he said, **"Just wishing I had never found that stone." **Max looked up at him and smiled. **"You shouldn't sweat it," **he said, **"It's not your fault. You weren't in control." **Amouri nodded. **"I know this," **he said, **"But I am responsible. I don't think the spirit would have been able to control me."** Max grinned at him. **"Come on," **he said, **"Forget about it. It wasn't your fault." **Amouri nodded and they walked over to the hot spring. **"Max look," **Monica said, **"The Atlamillia are becoming ordinary stones again." **Max smiled at her. **"I guess that means it's finally over." **Monica nodded. **"I had better get back to my time before I'm stuck here," **she said, then closed her eyes. Her Atlamillia glowed and she disappeared. **"Goodbye Monica," **Max said, **"Until next time." **


End file.
